


The Bottom of Things

by TheWitchOfTheRock



Series: Lab Partners After Dark [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Entrapdak, F/M, Hair Kink, Light Bondage, Medical Examination, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock
Summary: Hordak's rut is over, but Entrapta still has plans.





	The Bottom of Things

It had been a week since his rut had ended. 

Three days. Three solid days of sensitive skin, urges, and Entrapta. He had made excuses, postponed meetings, had Entrapta send people away with the excuse that he was deep in a project. 

He had been deep in something anyway. 

Then he woke up one day, naked save for his armor next to Entrapta, wrapped in her hair and feeling tired, but more or less normal. 

Well, except for the fresh hell of humiliation that struck him whenever he looked at Entrapta. 

Since it had ended he had tried not to talk about it, and Entrapta seemed happy enough to focus on her work. Though maybe she was a little closer at times now. Maybe she touched him more with her soft hair. Maybe he caught her staring at him when he was pretending he hadn’t been staring at her. 

It was awkward. She had seen him weak and vulnerable before, but now she had seen him needy, reduced to a blue eared quivering mess. 

He was a conqueror! He was a general. A warrior. A tactician. He was supposed to be in control. He normally was, and didn’t know how to manage when he wasn’t. 

And it was happening more and more often around Entrapta. 

Still- it was over. For now. He didn’t know if or when it would happen again. At least next time he’d be more prepared. 

He was pondering this, pretending to look over some reports when Entrapta came over to him, landing herself in front of him with a thud. 

“I calibrated the power regulators, and put a new seal on the coolers- that has to dry before I do anything else to it. Might take a while. “

“Right. He muttered, looking away from her. “If there’s nothing else-”

“There is actually.” She said as she sat herself on The edge of his throne, “I want to talk to you about last week.”

Damnation

“I didn’t want to right away, you seemed a little shaken afterwards, so I figured I’d wait a day or two, give you a chance to come to me- but you didn’t.” She looked at him with a frown. “And… do you not want me around anymore?”

He felt like someone had dropped ice into his stomach. “Of course not.” He exclaimed, perhaps a little louder than he intended. 

“Because even outside of just not talking about you going into rut-“ he felt his ears tilt down- “you’ve just been colder to me.. I figured maybe you decided you didn’t- uh, like it?”

His ears flushed, but he kept a straight face, “that’s not it at all. I-” He sighed, and took a moment to gather his words. “I just..”

Entrapta leaned back, and shrugged her shoulders, her hair shrugging along with her. “If it helps, everyone’s first time is embarrassing.”

Hordak pursed his lips, and looked away. 

“I mean, you did admirably for your first time, “ she hesitated, and flushed red, “My first time I had to stop to go to the bathroom in the middle of it, and the guy didn’t even get into me. He just kinda… rubbed against me and that was it. “

He felt himself relax a little. Seeing her blush made him feel like he wasn’t so strange in this, and knowing her first time was a bit of a mess helped. 

“Right.” He said, still looking away. 

“But the best way to make it less embarrassing… is practice! “

“...Practice?”

“I think that If we practice, if we do this again, and you get comfortable with this, not only will future ruts be easier, but you’ll be less shut off afterwards, and things will be more normal. Basically, I’m suggesting we create more of a sense of normalcy around this.”

“Oh.” 

“I also had a lot of fun, and while I don’t necessarily think I could keep up that pace, I’d like to go again.”

She had fun? She enjoyed it? She enjoyed him???

The thought made his heart skip a beat.  
“I mean, if it’s something you’d want to continue.” 

He managed to stop himself from blurting out “yes.” The second she finished her sentence. He took what he hoped was a calm breath before he said, “I think that would be acceptable.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he was berating himself in his head. Acceptable?? Like she had done an ok job fixing a piece of machinery? “I mean.. More than acceptable. Very good, in fact. Yes. Yes.” He sighed, and rested his face in his hands. So much for keeping his cool. “Yes, that is very much something I’d like to continue.” 

Why the hell was he so bad at this. 

Entrapta gave a little giggle-snort and hovered next to him on her hair. 

“Excellent!! Let’s go.” She hefted him up from his throne with one of her pigtails, and pulled him along after her, 

“Wait, now?”

“Yeah, we gotta wait for stuff to set, you’re not busy, so I don’t see why not!” 

Hordak felt his ears flick down, He had expected her to maybe plan something for later, but he wasn’t sure how this was supposed to normally work. Etherians didn’t go into rut, he was vaguely aware of that- they didn’t have an excuse for acting as they did all the time, their constant preoccupations. But they did have rituals to this, no? They went out, dressed up. They put on a show for one another. Dates. 

As with most things, it seemed that Entrapta didn’t bother with these norms, for which he was grateful, yes, but it meant he had no framework for how this was normally supposed to work, so he followed along. 

Far in the back of his sanctum, he had a hidden hallway leading to his personal chambers. He normally didn’t use them- the little infirmary near his lab was normally fine for the hour or so he had to sleep a day, but of course he had his own quarters; it was good for appearances. Not that anyone went there. But he brought Entrapta there once during his rut. 

It was a relatively plain room, metal all over, with one piece of luxury- one of the biggest beds he had ever laid eyes on. When he was working under Horde Prime, he had slept in a bunk like the rest of the clones. Prime was the only one who had his own quarters, his own room. 

Now as they entered the room, he found himself hesitating for just a moment, then he leaned down and gently started kissing the back of her neck. Experience had taught him that her neck was sensitive, especially near the hairline. She shivered, and leaned into him, her hands coming up to play with his hair. 

Something was wrong. 

Last week, if she touched his hair, it had such a massive effect on him. It ran through his body and left him breathless and out of sorts. Entrapta had even stopped casually playing with his hair because of it. Now it felt nice, no doubt. It made his muscles relax, but it wasn’t the same. 

Was something wrong? No, nothing was wrong. It was very clear when his rut started, the blue eyes, blue teeth, his hair standing up on end. It was just more sensitive when he was in rut, that’s all. 

Entrapta seemed to notice it didn’t have the same reaction. She gave a little gasp as he bit gently on her earlobe, then twisted his hair around again. 

He led her to the bed, her hair twisting around him, wrapping around his legs as other strands started working her clothes off. Her shirt, then her overalls and shoes in one smooth motion. As she reclined backwards, him leaning down above her, she wrapped her hair around his waist and thigh, gave his hair a little pull. 

He had been in the process of licking the flexed tendon of her neck when she did that. When he was rutting, that had been great. When he was rutting, that sent electricity down his spine and woke him up, his genitalia bursting from between his legs. 

This time it hurt, and he gasped in obvious pain. Entrapta pulled her hand away, and lifted his face with her hair. 

What the hell is wrong he thought to himself, a flash of panic erupting in his stomach. Was this normal? Abnormal? Was he sick, or was he better? He had no idea. His ears flicked down, and he felt like there was ice in his spine. 

“What’s wrong.” Entrapta said - his confusion and concern must have been written on his face. 

“I don’t know.” He said slowly. He was too concerned to be embarrassed. Entrapta sat up and leaned forward, her hand brushed aside his robe, feeling the flat smooth surface of his groin. He shivered as she did, that got more reaction out of him than he expected, but there was no electricity. She frowned, not mad, but she had that look on her face when there’s a problem, and she doesn’t know what’s causing it. 

He saw the gears turning in her head. 

“Does this only… work when you’re rutting?” She asked softly, a light blush covering her cheeks. Hordak felt his ears start to burn. 

“I don’t know.” He was more embarrassed by his lack of knowledge of his own body than anything else . 

“They don’t teach you -”

“Clones aren’t supposed to go through all this.” He reminded her. “We learned some basic biology for medical concerns, that’s all.” He suddenly felt a little more confident though, he sat upright, his eyes flicking over her. “We’re informed that the phallic-response won’t be active in clones. Anything beyond that is unnecessary information.” 

Entrapta flicked her eyes over him for a moment, her eyes bright and wide and thinking, then she burst into a smile which took Hordak aback a little. 

“A medical mystery!” she exclaimed, “Oooh, I’m so excited to get to the bottom of this!” 

“The bottom of -” Hordak was confused, his ears twitched, his brow-bones furrowed, “How do to intend to ‘Get to the bottom of this’?”

\-----------------------------------------------

If someone ever found out, well first, he’d die. He would die of humiliation and embarrassment, and just dissolve into the ground. After that, He’d explain that he went along with this because the idea of not knowing something was infuriating to him, especially something to do with himself. 

That had to be the case, right? That’s the only way that Entrapta could have convinced him to do this in less than five minutes. That’s the only way that Entrapta had managed to get him out of all his armor, and then out of his robes, lying entirely and completely nude at the edge of his bed, his legs dangling off the edge, with Entrapta standing in front of him, wearing nothing but a pair of thinner, more delicate gloves on her hands. 

Hordak glanced to the side, his ears flicked down and burning. “I can’t believe I agreed to this.” He muttered. 

Entrapta tilted her head, and looked at him with concern, “Did you change your mind? I mean, that’s not a problem- “ 

“No.” He said with a sigh, squirming slightly as he felt her eyes over his nude form - He’d not been naked in front of anyone since his cloning was complete. 

“Ok! We’re going to take this nice and slow.” she said as she climbed up onto the bed, kneeling next to him, “I’ll tell you what I’m doing, ok?”

Hordak nodded, and took a deep, deep breath. 

She started by playing gently with his hair. “I already know what this does.” She said softly. 

“Then why-” 

“I’m trying to help you relax.” 

He nodded, and shut his eyes, letting himself just enjoy her hand in his hair, and the heat of her next to his skin. 

“I’m just going to run my fingers over you, ok?” She asked. He nodded. 

Gently, she moved her hand down towards his ear, and stroked the edge with the side of her finger. Involuntarily, he felt his ear twitch as a dull chill went through his body. She moved her hand down, ran a fingertip down his neck, causing him to take a deep and sharp intake of breath, then slowly traced where the skin turned from blue to white on his shoulder. He glanced up at her, watching her face which was fixed in curiosity. She took off her glove and felt the texture of the skin. 

“The blue is a little rougher.” She said softly. “Are the white bits natural, or some kind of scarring?”

“Natural.” He said, “But it’s not supposed to change from blue to white like that. It’s supposed to be more gradual, not… like that.” 

She smiled, and leaned down and gently kissed where the tendrils of blue and white joined, “I like it.” She said. 

She gently danced her fingertips down his chest, and lingered at his nipple, running her thumbnail around it as he wriggled under her fingers. 

“Ah. So that’s sensitive on you as well?” She whispered, “Is this ok?” She asked. He nodded, and she continued, watching him react. “Huh.” 

“Wha-” Hordak managed to squeak out. 

“It’s odd.” She said softly, still playing with him, in Etherians, this puckers up, gets hard. On you, it turns deep blue.” 

He whimpered, and looked up at her. She was focused on her observations. He reached up to one of her large breasts, and took a breath, “May I.” he whispered. Entrapta looked away from his chest, seeming to suddenly notice where his hand was. She nodded. 

He gently ran his talons over her nipple, gently squeezing it for just a moment. He wasn’t exactly sure what she meant, but as the skin around her nipple puckered and her nipple hardened and rose, he understood. She bit down gently on her lower lip. He set his palm over her breast, feeling the nipple press into his palm. 

Entrapta giggled a little, then moved her hand away from his chest, and ran her fingertips down his side, the nails gently scratching against his sensitive skin. He gave an undignified squeal, and shifted away, her hands darting to his sides. “Ack, stop!” he suddenly snapped. 

Entrapta pulled her hand away, and shifted away from him. “Sorry sorry, I forgot!” she said, 

“It’s ok.” He muttered as he caught his breath. There was an awkward moment of silence as Hordak looked to the side again, his ears down and deeply flushed with blue. 

“I-uh.. Didn’t actually mean stop.” He said, “I just.. It was…I just said it without thinking.” 

“Hrm…” Entrapta leaned forward, her hair tapping against her chin. “Ok,” She said slowly, “I can see that.” Another strand of hair scratched at her head, “Ok!” She said, her hair snapping over her head, “We need a safeword!” 

Hordak gave her a look of utter confoundment, “Pardon?”

“Yeah. If something is happening that you don’t like, you say the safeword.” She perked up, crossing her arms under her breasts, “So if you say stop without meaning it…. You can ‘protest’-” she made little quotation marks with her hair over her head, “-without meaning it. But if you really want to stop..” 

“Right.” He said, he pressed his palms to his eyes. He didn’t like how she had him so easily figured out. 

But the safeword idea sounded intriguing. He also hated just how intriguing it felt to him. Yes, the electricity was gone, the intensity of the feelings he had before was gone. But for some reason, the idea of Entrapta, toying with him, running her hands over him, over his protests - be them insincere - sent a thrill through his body. It excited him. He wanted that. Damnit, he hated how much he wanted it. He didn’t even have rutting to blame on it this time. 

He had a thought. One that made him shiver and his ears flick. 

“Cupcake!” Entrapta said suddenly. 

“Pardon?”

“That can be your safeword!” 

“.....why ‘cupcake’?”

“Because it’s a word you’d not say otherwise, and I like it?”

Hordak grumbled his assent, wondering if he should tell her his idea. 

“Ok! Continuing!” 

She took both her hands, and gently stroked his sides, causing him to squirm with suppressed laughter. He brought his hands to his sides protectively, covering his exposed skin. 

Entrapta giggled. For a brief moment he was worried, terrified, that she’d start laughing at him, but one look at her flushed face, her warm smile, and he knew she was just enjoying herself. 

“You know I can hold you down.” She threatened. She wiggled her hair in his face. 

“Yes.” he whispered, his eyes wide. Entrapta pulled back for a moment, looking at him. 

In that moment, he figured that since he was sprawled out on his bed, naked, with Entrapta poking at him until he said ‘cupcake’, that there was very little pride or dignity for him to be concerned about at this point. 

“I… want you to hold me down.” He said softly, “With your hair.” 

She gave him a big smile, and leaned into his ear, whispering so close that he could feel her warm breath on his skin. 

“I was hoping you’d be ok with that.” she whispered. 

He expected to feel embarrassed - a seemingly normal feeling for him as of late, but perhaps he had hit his limit regarding that, because he didn’t. Instead, he almost felt… proud of himself. 

He had wanted something. Something very intimate. 

And he was able to say it!

And it was going to happen!!

She gently slid tendrils of hair around him. Around his wrists, his ankles, and his waist, then she tightened them. 

“Too tight?”

“Not at all.” He said. 

She grinned, and continued running her fingertips over his sides, causing him to writhe and whimper for a moment, before she finally decided to move on. 

“I’m going further down.” She said, “You’re still good?”

“I’m good.” He said somewhat breathlessly. 

She dragged her hands over his hip bones, holding him down with her hair as he tried to writhe away from her fingertips. She moved further down, then finally rested a palm between his legs, 

This was why they started this. She shifted down to the foot of the bed, and leaned over, looking carefully at him. He felt his ears burn after a moment of her just looking. 

“Hmm” she muttered, “There’s some kind of crease here.” She muttered. She ran her finger over it, winning a shiver from Hordak. She glanced up to him, watching his face. “Does that feel good?” she asked. He nodded. “I’ll go on then?” Another nod. 

She carefully slipped her finger into the crease. “Oh.” she said, surprised. “I expected it to feel… wet? At this point I was honestly expecting relatively feminine anatomy.” 

Hordak hardly heard her. As her finger slipped into him, he felt that electricity that had eluded him earlier. A soft moan escaped his lips as he arched his back slightly as pleasure shot through him. He pressed his thighs together as his toes curled. 

Entrapta withdraw her hand, then wrapped her hair around his thighs, and pulled them apart, “Do you mind?” She asked. 

Hordak moaned something in a language Entrapta didn’t understand, then took a breath, “No. I Don’t mind in the least.” He finally managed to gasp. Entrapta smiled, and gently slid two fingers back into him. His thighs strained against the hair as he let his head drop back onto the bed. He went to put his hands to his face, but they were held down as well. He instead turned his face to the side, half hiding it in the blanket atop the bed. 

“It feels like velvet.” Entrapta whispered. He wondered if she was even paying attention to what she was doing to him, or if she was just so taken with discovery that she was oblivious to him outside of her exploration. “Oh! There’s little ridges here.” she pressed her fingers into one of the ridges. 

Hordak gasped, a pitched whimper escaping from his mouth as his back arched. “That’s it.” He moaned. 

Entrapta looked up at him, confused for a moment. “That’s … that’s closest to what I felt before.” He explained breathlessly. 

“Should I stop?”

“Please don’t!”

She grinned, and leaned in, continuing to examine him as he strained, writhing against her hair. 

“I’m guessing this expands outwards when you’re rutting.” she said, her voice taking on the almost mocking seriousness of when she was doing a real experiment. “But I’m guessing it can’t do that unless you’re actually rutting.” 

As she reached up a little further, and pulled her fingers against him, she stroked down on three ridges in quick succession, pulling an animalistic noise from Hordak’s throat. 

“That’s going to be easy enough to work around.” She said softly. She put her other hand on his stomach, and leaned up on him as she continued working inside him, “Do you know -how- we can work around that?”

Hordak wanted to respond, but words seemed beyond him. He shook his head. 

“Maybe I’ll keep that a surprise then” She murmured, “I think I’d like to surprise you.” she gently reached up to his chest, running her finger back over his nipple, “ I think I’ve got plans for you, Hordak.” There was a slight taunt to her voice, a musical lilt in her intonation as she pressed in again.

He felt like he was suddenly overflowing. He burst with pleasure, his back arching, a cry from his throat as he strained against her hair, his heart sending beats of pleasure through him for four long beats before it finally tapered off, and his body, though shaking, relaxed.

Entrapta climbed up the bed, and lay next to him, her hair loosening from his limbs, and encircling his body as she snuggled into him. 

“I enjoyed that.” She whispered to him, “I love watching you squirm.” 

“Out of context, that would sound almost villainous.” He purred. 

“Hmm… Does this mean tho..” She spoke slowly, carefully, “That when you’re not rutting.. I’m the one in charge?”

He felt his ears burn, and he looked aside, “I’m not necessarily opposed to that.” He muttered. Entrapta giggled. 

“Hehe.. I knew I’d get to the … BOTTOM… Of this.” She started laughing. Hordak looked at her confused. 

“Bottom.” She said again. Hordak blinked. “Because I’m on top… you’re on bottom…”

It took Hordak a moment of thought, and what little he knew about Etherian mating to get the joke. 

“Ugh.. Cupcake.” He groaned. “I could take everything else, but that was awful.”

Entrapta gave a laugh, and then curled up on his chest, taking one of his arms with her hair and draping it over her shoulder. “I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with you.” she murmured into his ear. The thought sent a thrill of fear and excitement through him. 

He couldn’t wait.


End file.
